


Beach House Condo in Malibu

by bihwhatever



Category: Eminem (Musician), Rihanna (Musician)
Genre: Eminem - Freeform, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rough Sex, Smut, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, WTF, are u reading the tags for, cumshower, dirty - Freeform, dirty imagine, eminem imagine, hit kink, imagine, just read it, praising, trauma that is part of the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bihwhatever/pseuds/bihwhatever
Summary: Straight to the point, porn plot... full story in the link down belowRobyn and Marshall need an escape from their problems, kids, and career...
Relationships: Eminem/Rihanna, Eminem/Rihanna Fenty, Marshall Mathers/Robyn Fenty
Kudos: 3





	Beach House Condo in Malibu

The week had flown by before her eyes. She had photoshoots, video clips, and interviews to schedule. Working out, yoga, release dates, makeup, fittings, hair, and even fucking nanny searching. All of the things she hadn't realize were extremely time-consuming and tiring after she took her break.

She puffed as she dropped the weekend bags on the floor of the condo, placing her hands on her hips while inspecting the small apartment. Her heart jumped at the painting of her husband and her hugely hung in the hallway.

@marshannaforever on Instagram (Credits to watermark: @marshannaforever on Instagram.)

¨Wow.¨ She kicks off her sneakers still amazed by the portrait in front of them. ¨We were corny as hell when we bought this thing.¨ She hears him chuckle, which fills her with surprise.

¨You don't like it either?¨ She questions walking further into the apartment, desperately searching for something the lay down on. Seconds later she finds the, quite uncomfortable couch and lays her body flat down on it.

¨My wallet didn't like it back then and right now, it is just fucking idiotic to me.¨

She groans in agreement, attempting to rub the sleep from her eyes. She felt every muscle slowly deactivate and go into relax mode. Sleep was needed but it would be quite selfish if they spend the weekend sleeping instead of 'working' on their relationship.

¨So...¨ Suddenly she feels his heavy, weight crush on top of her making her groan in annoyance. She feels his grin dancing around his lips on the exposed skin of her collarbone.

¨D'you want me to make you a drink?¨

¨Oh please!¨ She replies in relief, waiting for him to get off of her so she could sit upright. ¨Would be amazing, Marshall. Thank you so much.¨ He presses his wet lips on her cheeks a few times before lifting himself off his wife to after that, hoists the grocery bag over his shoulder. Then he disappears in the small kitchen to prepare the Rum and Cola for her.

Hastily she jumps up from the sofa and skips toward her weekend bag to snatch it off from the ground. In big steps, she hurries to the bathroom and twists the lock. She undoes herself from the clothes she has on, and hastily grabs the lingerie from out of the bag. A sigh escapes her dry lips as she inspects herself in the mirror. The lingerie hugged her body in every right way. And even after just a week of intense working out, she already saw the desired change in her body shape. As she glides the lipstick over her full lips, a cloud of doubt hovers above her As she glides the lipstick over her full lips, a cloud of doubt hovers above her. Maybe they shouldn't have sex. Maybe... They should go home. This is pathetic.

¨Robyn?¨ Marshall frantically pushes the knob up and down to open up the door of the bathroom. ¨

I'm busy, bro hold up.¨ She smiles, the doubt vanishing like snow under the sun as she cheekily watches herself in the mirror once more. She wanted to get fucked. Destroyed, Used. She just wants to feel something... Something thrilling... Anything that would make her heartbeat rise out of her chest.

¨Right okay, nevermind then.¨ Right before she can respond to him, the ringing of her phone interrupted her. She rolls her eyes when she reads the unknown number. Knowing exactly who it was, she reluctantly accepts the call.

¨Ha recibido un mensaje incommin de-...¨ She presses the number one key, to skip the pre-recorded tape they always played to go straight to the dial tone.

¨Yo where the fuck have you been?!¨ She pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance, preparing her next words in her mind after he was finished raging out.

¨All fucking week!! I am running out of medication! I am panicking the fuck out and with you not answering my fucking calls Robyn-¨ ¨José.¨ She grits her teeth annoyed by his continuous rambling.

¨You know how I get without my medication, I have been sick for weeks and you don't want to answer my calls. ¨

¨José, I can't send you money.¨

¨Robyn, what the fuck are you talking about.¨

¨Listen I've just been busy this week!¨ She whisper-yells in the phone, the beats of her heart rising with the seconds. ¨I have a lot of shit to do-...¨

¨I am fucking going crazy. Do you know how much it fucking costs a transfer back to the US? I can't afford my medication on top of that, Robyn!¨

¨Robyn, who are you talking to?¨ Her heart dropped as Marshall gently knocked on the bathroom door.

¨Wait I'll be right out.¨ She speaks hoping he'll believe it. Marshall stays quiet at the other end of the door. Followed by his footsteps slowly fading away from the bathroom. ¨Can't you just ask your aunt?¨ She whispers sighing deep-chested.

¨My aunt?¨ She mentally hits herself on her forehead when she realizes what she said. ¨My 70-year-old aunt who has dementia?! ¨I-... Look I really have to go right now I can't talk.¨ Without waiting for his answer she cuts off the call, her heart snapping in two when she does so.

She catches her reflection in the mirror once more. Blinking heavily to keep the tears in the socket. A deep exhale calms her down, while she sprays herself with a body mist. She promised herself to distance herself from José and focus on her marriage. Forgetting the fact that he was pretty much dependent on her. She finishes the look by putting on her highest heels. Seconds later the click clacks of her heel echoed through the room as she slowly made her way to the living room.

¨You know this TV doesn't-...¨ Marshall stops mid-sentence as his eyes meet hers. His jaw drops as he scans her with his eyes, his mouth watering in an instant. It is ghostly silence when she slowly struts to the coffee table for her drink, which she quickly downs in her throat in one gulp.

¨Wow you look fucking hot.¨ She remains silent while she bends her knees extravagantly while she steps closer to him. Marshall audibly swallows, the blood streaming to his shaft in an instant. His heart beats out of his chest as she hovers above him, trailing her hands over his broad shoulders to his hand that was still clutching the can of Coke. She turns her body to place the beverage behind her and as soon as she faces him again he harshly pulls her closer smashing their lips together. A chocked moan escapes her while she pushes him further down on the sofa. His hands trailed every available inch on her body, making his breathing ragged against her lips.

¨Eat me.¨ She smirks as they pull apart a string of saliva still connecting to both of their lips. She hops off him bouncing herself next to him while spreading her legs, the crotchless lingerie working in her advantage. Her soft and thick p*ssylips part exposing all her glory to him. Eagerly he climbs on top of her laying perfectly between her legs, pressing light kisses on her lips, and trails down to her midsection.

¨C'mon just do it.¨ She sighs her hips shocking forward, eager for more friction. He instantly goes on his knees, his eyes lightening up by the sight. He trails his finger over the cl*t and in between her labia, wetting her with herself. Her eyes flutter shut by the slight touch, while she slowly calms down focussing on the pleasure happening underneath her.

¨Fuck.¨ He swears as he dips his finger in, enjoying the way she softly made a sound of approval. Without saying another word, he plunges his mouth over the cl*t, holding it in his mouth, sucking on it ever so softly. His tongue flicks over the sensitive nub in an unexplainable fast pace. Robyn's breath hitches in her throat, freezing her movements to feel every move he makes to the full experience. Her legs helplessly start to tremble as the pleasure numbed her from the waist down. With every stroke of his tongue, her arousal grows, wetting his chin and dripping down on the couch.

¨Marshall... y- your fingers!¨ She squeals her hips twirling and lifting in the air. With his mouth still latched over her c*it he inserts two fingers inside of her, his digits instantly curling upward. She lets out a short scream as he brushes over her g-spot. ¨Fuck! Just like that.¨ His free hand trails up her body to grope her breast, squeezing it harshly through the thin material of the bra. She peels her eyes open, eager to see the erotic view beneath her. Her eyes fall on his hand squeezing her breast. And her eyes instantly widen her mind tricking her when she sees José's hand tattoos on it. She blinks a few times making it disappear, her heart still pounding out of her chest She blinks a few times making it disappear, her heart still pounding out of her chest. With her mind now scrambled, she is unable to focus completely on the amazing pleasure he is giving her, the thought of José still haunting her.

¨Stop.¨ She breathes, wrapping her hands around his bicep to pull him up. He smirks, his lips and chin shiny from her juices. He presses his lips on hers allowing her to taste herself. ¨Mmm you want me to fuck you?¨ He questions his voice a few octaves lower than usual. She felt her p*ssy clench with excitement as the words escaped him. ¨Yes,¨the answer came out softer than she intended to, while she drills her green eyes into his. Her mind was still tossed between the two men, making José's face appear each time she blinked.

¨You okay?¨ Marshall questions, realizing his wife's stoic glare. She answers by smirking and turning around positioning herself on her hands and knees.

¨Fuck me.¨ Marshall swears, sneaking his hands inside of his pants, to pull out his full-grown erection. He exposes himself completely by pushing down his pants and boxers at the same time, to after that turn his attention to his d*ck. He spits in the palm of his hand to after that smear over his dick by pumping it up and down the length. He brushes her hair on one side of her shoulder, trailing the exposed skin with his lips, sucking and devouring, until he reached her neck.

¨Shit...¨ she sighs, butterflies fluttering around her stomach, as she feels his tip press against her entrance.

¨I don't have a condom baby,¨ he breathes while taking her earlobe between his lips.

¨I don't care, I'll take care of it.¨ Annoyed on how long it was taking, she reaches in between her legs and grabs the length to hold it in place. She then pushes her butt back, allowing his c*ck to fill her completely. Both of them moan deep from their chests. Without giving him any time she starts bouncing her ass on hips, front to back to create friction.

¨Holy shit!¨ Marshall chokes on his breath, pleasure suddenly taking over his body. He reaches out for her butt, squeezing it until his fingertips turn white. Then he holds her in place stopping her movements to after that lift one leg on the couch. Mercilessly he thrusts his hips against her ass, with a force he surprised himself with.   
  
¨Ah-... Oh God just like that! Fucking hell!!¨ Her head bangs against the backrest with each thrust he makes. Each nerve in her body was awakened making her tense. Her arms desperately sway in search of something to hold on to. This has been the best, Marshall made her feel in a while. Yet something was missing. This feeling she would only get if she would get fucked by José, but now she wants to feel him. And him only.   
  
¨Hit me.¨ She turns back to him tears of pleasure filling her eyes, catching his surprised glare. ¨C'mon I'm your little slut!¨ She guides one of his hands in her hair, and he takes the hint and softly pulls the heap of hair in the palm of his hand.   
  
¨Y'sure?¨ He asks breathlessly slowly getting turned on by the idea. She turns around so she was lying on her back, once again spreading her legs for him. He doesn't waste a second and pushes back inside of her, quickly building a steady pace.   
  
¨Come on! F-fuck me-ee is that all you got?¨ She moans, her toes curling back in her feet as he continuously hit her g-spot. Her legs shook, her abs tensed the coil in her stomach tightening, edging her closer to her orgasm.   
  
¨I'm your slut, baby hit me come on!¨ Marshall swallows a thin layer of sweat covering his exposed skin, his own orgasm building up aswell. Double heartedly he slams his five fingers flat against her cheek, creating a splat sound. He then forced his fingers around her cheeks pushing her mouth open.   
  
¨Like that?¨ He questions panting heavily, his muscles getting tired. Her eyes were tightly shut and when she finally opens them he could see the tears in her eyes.   
  
¨Again!¨ She reaches down to her clit, dancing her fingers over the little nub to edge herself closer to an orgasm. Marshall does as told and slaps her cheek once more this time with a lot more force.   
  
¨You like that, you naughty bitch?¨ Robyn answers with a nod, her cheek flushing red with the print of his hand. Tears of pleasure endlessly trickling down her cheeks, but she was so close it was starting to get painful.   
  
¨Feels so good, baby!¨ she whispers winking at him through her drowsy eyes. Marshall chuckles lifting her legs over his shoulder to thrust deeper inside of her. That was it. That was enough to send her over the edge and let her orgasm invade her body and gushing over his c*ck. Her body tensed up while her legs shook uncontrollably.   
¨Oh my God!¨ She covers her mouth, trapping the rest of the moans in it. Marshall pulls out of her and tugs his length a few times before releasing his thick spurts of c*m on her face.   
  
¨Holy fuck.¨ His breathing erratic as he sits next to her, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands. ¨Shit Robyn.¨ Like a statue she lay still, all of her energy drained, her body aching, her p*ssy sensitive. From the corner of her eyes, she watches him grab a napkin to after that clean her face for her, making sure to be extra delicate.   
  
¨You okay?¨ he chuckled, laying his weight on top of her. She sheepishly smiled at him wrapping her arms around him.   
  
¨Phenomanal.¨ Both of them laugh, as they embraced each other. The sound of the waves of the sea crashing against the shore and the faint crying of seagulls were the only sound that was heard. She inhaled his natural scent, hugging him closer to her chest. Their heartbeat boomed against one another, while he hides his face in the crook of her neck. ¨I love you...¨

Liked this part? Check out the entire story:

<https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/217819982-e-n-e-m-y>

^^link to the full book. 


End file.
